


I have had it!

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Be careful of what you ask for, Berk gets what they asked for, Berk needs his help, F/M, Hiccup finds a place to call home, Hiccup finds his own way to fame, Hiccup has enough of his treatment, Hiccup leaves Berk, May have death via dragons in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is fed up with his mistreatment in Berk, along with his aloof father who thinks he isn't anything of value and how people bemoan how is the heir of Berk and how the village will be burnt down in a day if becomes the leader. Well, why not give them what they want. Enjoy Snotlout, everyone.He would fit all you to a tee and now you have nobody to blame or use a punching bag anymore.Be careful of what you ask for you, or you just might get it.





	1. Goodbye Hellhole!

[Island of Berk] 

Hiccup sighed as he just finished bandaging his arms and hands from another attack/prank from the twins and Snotlout as Fishlegs and Astrid did nothing, but watch.

He sighed as he wondered why the hell was he still lived on the island. 

'Sometimes I wish that dragon took me instead of my mother, at least I wouldn't have to be in constant pain, of being ignored, ridiculed, and getting the shit kicked out of me just because I am a screw-up,' Hiccup thought as he pushed back his tears

Any fire in the village, they would blame Hiccup 

Any strong Viking that got sick, they would blame Hiccup 

Any death from the result of a dragon, they would blame Hiccup!

Every bad thing that happened on the accursed island, they would always blame Hiccup!

Hiccup wanted to spit, he really did... However, his anger faded away as he took a deep breath to clear his mind as dark thoughts filled his mind as he wondered, if he could just die, but shook his head of those thoughts. 

'No, not here. I can't die here,' Hiccup thought, furiously 

Hiccup could only chuckle as he thought of his gravestone here, he could read it now. 

"Here lies Hiccup the Useless, he will not be missed."

Hiccup squinted his eyes as eyebrows furrowed, "Like hell..."

He jumped off the bed and made his way out the house and made his way to the hideout where he first met Toothless, unaware that a blonde girl hunted after him. 

Hiccup saw her trailing after him after several minutes and kept walking, slightly picking up speed until he got to the large rock formation and was halfway up the formation when he called out to his stalker. 

"Astrid, I know you are there. Come out, please," Hiccup said, tiredly, startling her

'How did he notice me?' She thought to herself as she slowly made her way out of the brush. 

"Why are you here?" He asked

"What do you mean? I can be wherever I want to be. Why are you here?" She said

"I can out for fresh air. I come out her to sit on this rock," Hiccup replied

Astrid stared at him for awhile, until she sighed and ultimately accepted that answer and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Huh? What for?"

Astrid growled, "Just come down here!"

Hiccup looked at her for a minute before climbing down and he was suddenly pinned against the rock with Astrid's weapon against his throat.

Hiccup inwardly rolled his eyes and thought, 'Another reason to leave.'

"Now~. You are going to tell me everything you know," She growled 

"What do you mean?" Hiccup questioned, truly confused 

Astrid barely contained the urge to strike Hiccup in the head with the butt of her weapon and yelled, "You know what I mean! Down at the dragon arena!"

Hiccup suddenly remembered what happened earlier that day, when he was chosen to slay the dragon in the arena. 

'That?! That's the reason why she wants to have my head? All because she wants to kill the dragon instead of me?'

"Is that what this is about?" Hiccup said, his mood immediately turning sour

"Yes! You will tell me everything you know, now!!" She growled, nearly foaming at the mouth  

"I don't know, alright! I was just picked! I don't even want to kill the dragon!" Hiccup said  

"What?! Are you kidding me! It is a glorious honor to kill a dragon and you don't want to?! How dare you!" Astrid hissed, pressing her ax against Hiccup's throat

Hiccup twists himself out of her grip and makes space between them.

"What does it matter to you, anyway? I was just randomly chosen," Hiccup said, brushing himself off 

"Our parent's battle will become ours and you are too much of a coward to kill the dragon. You are a disgrace, your mother's sacrifice was wasted on you. You are nothing more than a mistake!" Astrid yelled in the open field 

'A mistake...A mistake...A mistake...' Echoed into Hiccup's head as he turned around and glared at her with much loathing that it made her step back.

"A mistake huh. You know what? Fine. Have the honor, Hofferson. Keep it, I don't care about killing the dragon, want to know why? It's because I am a person, not like you and the rest of the fuckers in the village. At least when someone is in trouble I try to help them not stay still and let them be beaten while whispering they deserve it for being weak. Along with the fact,-"

As he stepped forward and wrenched her ax he personally made for her away from her grip and tossed it far away, "-Nobody insults my mom! Not even you! So Hofferson if you want the honor of killing the dragon so bad, Miss Perfect, TAKE IT!!" He roared, making her fall on her butt as she looked at Hiccup's livid face with fear

"I can't believe I thought you were someone that Venus would be jealous of, now when I think about it, Venus wouldn't even spit in your general direction. Just leave me alone. Just take you and that massive ego of perfection you hung so tightly around your neck and I hope you choke on it," He spat as he slowly stalked forward as Astrid crawled back

She crawled back until she pressed her back against the tree as she felt her heart pound against her ribcage as Hiccup kneel down to see her eye to eye and he showed her how much loathing he had for her, releasing all of the hate he swallowed year after year being the punching bag of Berk.

He coldly hissed, "You want honor so bad? Go to Stoick and ask him to take my place. Go on. I know you were planning to go and plead with him for you take my place anyway. Just leave me alone."

Astrid stared at the cold gaze of the so-called Hiccup the Useless and Hiccup's fists clenched until they were nearly white as he saw that Astrid still wouldn't leave and yelled, "Well?! Get Lost!"

She immediately ran, she would find her ax later as she would confront him with everyone else and she would get answers, although she wouldn't admit that Hiccup scared her. 

Hiccup waited until she was out of sight, trembling as he let out a scream of anguish as he punched a tree, breaking the bark as he tried to hold back tears as he kneeled down as he cried, letting out all his pain. 

A gentle warble came from behind him as a dark wing covered him as Hiccup looked to the side and saw the face of his true and only friend, Toothless. 

Hiccup sniffed, "I'm sorry that you had to hear that, bud. I just snapped."

Toothless nuzzled against his rider's hand as Hiccup knew he was going to get it when he returned as he scratched Toothless' neck and glanced at the seat he crafted, fitted on the dragon's back.

Hiccup then had an idea and started to smile as an idea came to the front of his mind.

"Toothless, I will be right back. I promise," Hiccup said, wiping his eyes 

A puzzled warble came from the Night Fury but he accepted the explanation and moved behind the rock formation into the grassy area of where they first met. 

Hiccup ran back into the village and slid into his house undetected.

The door downstairs slammed open and Hiccup could hear his Stoick's drunken laughter and ramblings. 

As the large footsteps stopped towards his bedroom, before continuing towards his own bedroom but heard his last statement, "That boy better not disappoint me..." Before the door slammed and the slam of a heavy body on a bed was heard before loud, dragon-like snores filled the house. 

Hiccup could only shake his head and snarled at Stoick as he thought, 'Why the hell did I try to be like him and why did I take so much shit from such a pathetic public that can't even think for themselves.'

"Don't worry father...I don't dare disappoint you, considering that I won't be here and you won't have to deal with the disappointment anymore," He whispered 

Hiccup took a bag he hid under his bed and grabbed everything of value, all of his notes, his journals, his mother's diary, and finally his mother's old overcoat. 

He wondered the thought of leaving a note and decided to and hoped that they would enjoy no longer having the village screw-up and they couldn't blame for anything that happened to village anymore.

Hiccup immediately left the house not looking back at the empty room which only had one note on the bedside table. He made his way out the village, nearly avoiding Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs who were on the hunt for him. 

He raced back to the hideout and climbed over the rock formation where Toothless was laying on his makeshift bed and raised his head to greet him.

Toothless tilted his head when he saw Hiccup had a bag with him.

"Bud...we are leaving this hellhole," Hiccup smiled   

Toothless growled his approval and Hiccup got on Toothless and they both took off into the night. 

Hiccup smiled as the wind as it passed him as Toothless flew further and further away from Berk he whispered a curse, he found in his mother's diary. 

"You have spat on me, you have cursed me, and you have repeatedly denied me comfort and love and for that, the same shall be done on to you. Go on and curse. Curse your past behavior, curse your greed, and curse your unjust hatred for they will strike back at you ten times worse, you all will never find peace. You will live in constant fear and anguish crying out for help, but you will receive none just as you've done with me."

The sky roared on the other side of the island and accepted Hiccup's curse and Berk would face the punishment for the unjust treatment they heaped on Hiccup.

Hiccup yelled, "So long my former hellhole!" 

Toothless chuckled as he flew faster into the night and both their backs turned towards Berk as the stars watched the two flee the land of which they damned and swore to never to return. 

* * *

**Ending it! Ending the chapter!**

**The Brave characters will be a part of the next chapter along with the reactions of Berk.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	2. The Morning After...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup's gone?!

[Flashback]

High above in the midst of the clouds was a boy and his dragon and the boy whispered a curse. 

_"You have spat on me, you have cursed me, and you have repeatedly denied me comfort and love and for that, the same shall be done on to you. Go on and curse. Curse your past behavior, curse your greed, and curse your unjust hatred for they will strike back at you ten times worse, you all will never find peace. You will live in constant fear and anguish crying out for help, but you will receive none just as you've done with me."_

The sky roared on the other side of the island and accepted Hiccup's curse and Berk would face the punishment for the unjust treatment they heaped on Hiccup.

Hiccup yelled, "So long my former hellhole!"

[Present: Island of Berk: Haddock House]

Stoick groans as he turned away, trying to sleep off his hangover, but the sun refused to relent and he muttered a few curses as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he found the house to be extremely silent, which unnerved him a bit but he shook it off. 

'He must be sleeping in for the big dragon slaying later, maybe I send him his favorite for breakfast today. But what was it again?' He thought before shrugging as he got out of bed and got dressed before making his way upstairs.

The room was dark and Stoick thought the lump on the bed was Hiccup, he then closed the door and said, "I'll wake him up later..."

He then made his way back, downstairs to eat but as he was eating, his door was slammed open by Gobbler who gave him a good morning, but the frown on his face betrayed his worry as he said, "Have you seen Hiccup?"

Stoick just pointed a thumb upstairs and said, "He is probably just resting for the big dragon slaying later."

"Are ya sure? Because I checked his room in the forge and all his stuff was missing?"

"Are ya sure?" Stoick said, now standing 

Gobbler gave him a look and said, "Course, I am!"

Stoick made his way upstairs with Gobbler right behind and opened Hiccup's door and made his way to the bed, and found out it was just a mess of sheets.

The two then took a better look at Hiccup's room and found out that it was empty before Gobbler's eye caught onto a sheet of paper written in Hiccup's scrawl and read it before he let out a weary sigh.

'I should've known...Even Hiccup has limits to how much shit he can take...' Gobbler inwardly said as his eyes became misty

Gobbler gives him a hard glare as Stoick asked, "What is it?"

He slammed the paper into Stoick's chest and said, "Read it, then meet me at the hall."

Gobbler then leaves the room and heads to the hall as Stoick looked at his friend in shock before reading the letter and found himself at first outraged, but as he read it, he found himself shocked, before he found himself to be depressed. 

'You suffered that much under my very nose and I didn't even give a damn about you... I'm sorry...I failed you, Valka. Hiccup...I didn't even realize. I am sorry.'

[Hall]

Everyone was gathered by Gobbler and were waiting for Stoick who looked like he just saw Valka's ghost as he slowly made his way to the front. 

"Everyone...I am here to tell you that Hiccup has left sometime yesterday and-"

He was interrupted by the sounds of cheering coming from the crowd in front of him as some people shouted how the plague on Berk is gone, others were slapping each other on the back while the rest smiled and grinned, before Stoick slammed his fist on the table, silencing everyone. 

"This is the exact reason why Hiccup left. Because of fools like you," Gobbler yelled at everyone, confusing most people in the room

Before anyone could question him, Gobbler turned towards Stoick and said, "Read the damn letter."

Stoick read the letter which stated:

**Dear Stoick,**

**You are probably wondering why I call you that instead of Dad, well...Let me be as blunt as you are. You are no real father, especially not to me. That person died when my mom and all that is left was a hollow shell, trying to force me to be someone that I am not. I am done. I have had enough of you and every one of Berk, minus Gobbler. It makes me wish that I was an orphan bastard, it would make things easier, but no...I am related to you, unfortunately. But, that doesn't mean that I would take your place when you step down and I marry Astrid. Oh no. I refuse. At first, you might think doesn't he have a crush on Astrid? Well, I don't. At first, I thought I did but then I realized that if I did marry her, it would be hell. I thought she was a strong and beautiful person, but that is nothing but a sham and I refuse to be a part of the horrible hell that would be our 'marriage' or the poor children that would be born if she even let me get that far. I fear that they would become just like her, heartless and cruel just to kick and spit on the weak as they lie on the dirt, or worse, they become like me and become bullied and shamed because of it. So Astrid, you no longer have to worry about marrying me and to tell you the truth, I am happy that I don't have to either. I bet the only person who wants to get in your bed would be Snotlout, you both are horrible people that I ever had the displeasure of meeting. Congrats Snotlout you finally have the heirship you've been craving, however, you can't have your punching bag nor can the twins blame me for anything or Fishlegs to pretend to be a friend only to chicken out when I need him. I guess you are what you are Fishlegs because you can't even stand up for what is right, some friend you are. Congratulations people of Berk you no longer have Hiccup the Useless one in your ranks, but let me make one thing clear, I never wish to see any of you again and I hope we never cross paths. If we do, we don't know each other, you try to force to heel like in Berk, you will be met with nothing but a bow between your eyes. Goodbye and good riddance.**

**Hiccup, no longer the Useless Haddock, unless Stoick you want to remove me from that as well?**

The entire hall was silent as people thought about Hiccup's letter and the utter malice in his words, words that true, no matter how much they wished to deny it.

Stoick sighed as he said, "You all are dismissed. Get out."

Everyone followed his command and left, Hiccup's cold words washed over everyone, killing their desire for food.

Snotlout snorted before leaving, not thinking about it, even though his cousin's words seeped into his head like an axe stuck into a tree stump, he wouldn't dwell on it, he needed to prepare to be crowned as the heir of Berk.

'He'll probably die out there. I'd bet he'd come back in a week.'

'And if he doesn't? What if he dies out there. You drove him away.'

'No I didn't. He should have left years ago.'

'You and I both know, you don't mean that.'

'I do!'

'No, you don't. You should have been there for him, but you drove him away.'

'It's his fault for being weak.'

'He's not the real weak one, here is he? If he was, he would have killed himself years ago. Or he would have snapped and killed you and your friends and Thor would bless him after taking so much shit from you and the rest of them for years.'

'SHUT UP!! Who the fuck are you anyway?!'

'I'm your conscience. You know, the one that actually sees Hiccup as a cousin, not the punching bag you made him out to be ever since we both were five.'

'Go away...'

'No. I am going to watch you fail and fail again and I am going to do the same exact thing you did to Hiccup.'

'Oh and that would be?'

'Do nothing but sit back and laugh until you realize how stupid you are.'

Snotlout growled before he walked faster and made his way to train to blow off some steam as he ignored the supposed conscience ringing in his ears for now. He'd think about it later.

Astrid was growling as she stomped her way to the forest to blow off some steam, "Well good riddance to you too, Useless! If I ever see you again, I am going to give you such a beating!"

While inwardly she was shocked at Hiccup's utter distaste for her, thinking that yesterday he just had a bad day, he would be the simple Hiccup that everyone pushed around, but then he left. 'Was I really beautiful to you?' She thought, thinking back to what Hiccup said to her yesterday.

_"I can't believe I thought you were someone that Venus would be jealous of, now when I think about it, Venus wouldn't even spit in your general direction..."_

"Hiccup..." She whispered before she growled and went to hack away at a tree until she saw a massive crack on the axe blade, she didn't realize until now. 

'When Hiccup threw it away it must have hit something...But it never cracked until now...How strong was he? Was he hiding his strength?' She asked herself before she groaned and leaned against a tree.

She had too many questions and no answers and she was going to get answers...Even if she had to throttle Hiccup the next time she saw him.

Fishlegs slowly made his way back home and into his bedroom as he put his head in his hands and cried as Hiccup's cold words rang in his ears. He could remember all the times were Hiccup stood up for him but he didn't do the same. He allowed the twins, Snotlout, and even Astrid to beat up on Hiccup, but yet he would still try to be his friend.

'Some friend I am...' He thought before he cried some more in the darkness of his room

The twins looked at each other in silence as didn't feel up to anything as they remembered all the things they pulled on Hiccup. 

"Were we that bad?"

Her brother shrugged at her and said, "You know he won't make it out there alone. Knowing him he would be back in a week and everything will be back to normal."

She nodded and shrugged her shoulders as the two left to do the usual things they did, try and cause havoc.

* * *

[With Toothless and Hiccup]

The two had landed several hours ago on a rocky island, knowing they were very far away from Berk.

Hiccup snorted as he imagined them celebrating his leaving of the island and he knew that Gobbler would be okay. He was a strong man...and practically his only support on the island and who actually tried to understand him, even if he wasn't the sharpest weapon in the forge. He was the most understanding and he would always have Hiccup's respect for that. 

Toothless let a fire and laid down as Hiccup hunted for fish and came back with quite a catch, he wasn't that much of an eater as he learned to eat what was necessary and he liked eating healthy and didn't eat as much meat, due to the twins and Snotlout eating practically all the meat on the table and they avoided vegetables like the plague.

It didn't help that whenever he hunted, the twins, Snotlout or all three would beat on him and steal his catch leaving him with nothing but disgusted and disappointed stares.

'Regardless, they can't have my catch now. Makes me wonder how they will deal with everything knowing that they no longer have me to mooch off of...Oh well, no longer my concern,' He shrugged

After giving Toothless his share and he cooked his fish and ate his fill, leaving nothing but fish bones in a pile as both he and Toothless settled down for a long nap. 

Soon the nap was finished and the pair were up in the air again, looking for a place to call home and soon the two would find themselves in the middle of a gathering of several tribes.

[Scotland: Vikings of the Scots]

All the three heirs were showcasing their archery for the princess' hand and after the last person fired the arrow and made a bullseye, Merida had just finished shooting for her own hand. Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the scene, much to everyone's shock.  

Merida walked towards Hiccup and Toothless, much to her mother's dismay as she yelled, "Merida! Get away from him!" 

Merida ignored her mother for the moment as she stood in front of Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup got off Toothless looked at her and she at him. The silence filled the air before he spoke first, "Hi!" with his nervous smile as he waved his hand

"Hi. Who are you?" She asked 

"My name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III."

"Really?" She asked 

"Trust me, I had no part in choosing my name. Just call me Hiccup, it's easier."

"Very well, Hiccup. My name is Merida and who is your friend?" She said, pointing a finger towards Toothless who sniffed her finger before licking it, making her take her hand back.

"This is Toothless."

"Toothless?" She whispered before she knelt down and saw the black dragon smile at her, showing her his gum-filled smile before showing her his teeth, giving her his signature grin. 

"He's a sassy one, isn't he?" She grinned as Toothless nuzzled against her

"He's good like that," Hiccup said, rubbing Toothless' head.

Then her father and mother walked forward and he got off of Toothless and bowed, "I am sorry for interrupting your celebration. I wanted to give Toothless a break from flying for a bit."

Merida waved him off and said, "It's just a showing for my hand."

Hiccup looked at her dissatisfied face and asked, "But, why do you look so upset. Any guy would be lucky to have you as a wife?"

Merida blushed at the compliment as she looked at her feet, rubbing her shoes into the grass. 

Then the three heirs walked towards Hiccup and Young Macintosh said, "We are competing for her hand!"

"She isn't a prize to be won," Hiccup stated, making Merida's heart pound in her chest

"Well, boy...Do you plan on taking my daughter's hand?" Merida's father King Fergus asked 

"What?!" MacGuffin, Dingwall, and Macintosh yelled

"Fergus, you can't be serious!" Queen Elinor yelled 

Merida raised Hiccup's hand and said, "He agrees!" 

Hiccup looked at her in shock before he saw how desperate she was, she didn't want to get married, or at least not yet and especially between those three. 

"Yes, I accept," He said as Merida gave him a bright smile 

"Very well, then we will settle this in one way. Through a good old battle!" King Fergus announced as people cheered 

The three heirs sized up Hiccup and thought it would easy, but Hiccup looked at each of them rather bored, while Toothless glared at them, making them back up a bit. Merida hugged Hiccup and whispered, "Thank you...I am sorry I got you into this mess, but please...please win."

He smiled at her and said, "I win. Then we will talk later, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

Fergus announced, "The battle will be sword-fighting!"

The heirs were then given a sword by their fathers and Merida gave him her sword, making her mother frown at her, but Merida rolled her eyes at her.

The three heirs vs. Hiccup, who will win?

* * *

**Ending the chapter! Hello~, I am alive! Somewhat, but I am happy I completed this chapter. I hope all of you like it! The next chapter will be interesting.**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


End file.
